Call My Name, Remember Me
by IrmaGaemfly187
Summary: Yesung selalu menyebut nama "Cho Kyuhyun" saat ia di ganggu oleh teman-temannya, padahal teman-temannya tidak pernah melihat ada seseorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. /"Kau tidak bosan menghayal Yesung-ssi? Kau tak takut gila?"/"Apanya yang menghayal? Kyuhyun itu benar-benar ada"/ KYUSUNG Fanfict special for KyuSung Day, DLDR, Review after read please!
**Title : Call My Name~ Remember Me~**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, and Other**

 **Genre : *Tentukan sendiri xD**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning: BoyLove, typo, gaje, alur kecepetan,dan sederet kekurangan lainnya yang terdapat di ff ini, and don't copy this ff please!**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

.

.

Bugh…

"Aww… Yak…" pekik namja manis yang memegangi kepalanya saat ada bola basket yang melayang tepat ke arah kepala besarnya.

"Kau menghalangi kami yang sedang bermain manis" ujar seorang pria yang di duga pelempar bola tersebut.

"Terserah aku~ lapangan ini punya sekolah bukan punya dirimu, jadi apa masalahnya" bela namja manis itu membuat pria pelempar bola tadi mendekat kearahnya.

"Oh jadi kau mulai berani melawanku?" Sinisnya mencengkram rahang namja manis itu dengan kuat.

"Arh… yak lepaskan aku" namja manis itu merintih kesakitan "aku akan melaporkanmu kepada Cho Kyuhyun~ biar ia yang akan membalasnya" lanjutnya.

Pria itu melepaskan cengkramannya lalu tertawa mengejek "Cho Kyuhyun kau bilang? Cih sudah keseberapa kalinya kau menggumamkan nama itu eoh? Bahkan aku sudah bosan mendengarnya, berhenti berhayal Kim Yesung~ jika kau tidak mau gila nantinya"

"Ck, siapa yang menghayal? Ini itu kenyataan~ kau lihat saja nanti, Cho Kyuhyun pasti akan datang" jawab si namja manis yang ternyata bernama Kim Yesung itu.

"Ya.. ya.. terserah kau saja~ sampai gajah menjadi kurus pun orang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu tidak akan pernah ada" ejek pria itu mengundang tawa dari temannya yang lain.

Yesung mendengus kesal "Lihat saja nanti" Geramnya, melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

Drrtt…

Getar ponsel yang ada di sakunya, menghentikan aksi menggerutu tak jelas nya lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel itu.

"Ne eomma, ada apa menelpon ku? Aku masih di sekolah" jawabnya.

-"Setelah pulang sekolah kau harus segera pulang kerumah sungie~ eomma ada kejutan untukmu"- pekik girang line di sebrang sana.

"Ne eomma baiklah" Klik.. Ia menutup sambungan tersebut.

Dahinya menyernyit bingung, kejutan? Untuknya? Ada apa sebenarnya? Membuatnya penasaran saja.

.

.

Waktu pulang sekolah telah tiba, terasa cepat karna guru di pelajaran terakhir tak masuk, itulah yang membuat murid di kelasnya bisa di pulangkan lebih awal.

Dengan langkah yang tergesa Yesung bergegas menuju rumahnya, terlalu penasaran dengan apa yang di katakan 'Kejutan' oleh eommanya tadi, kira-kira apa yah, sungguh ia penasaran.

"Eomma aku pulang…" teriaknya membuka pintu.

"Sungie~ kau sudah besar ne" Ucap wanita paruh baya itu.

Yesung sedikit kaget "Eommeonim~"

"Ne sungie~ Keluarga Cho telah kembali ke korea, karna bisnis Mr. Cho telah selesai di amerika" sahut eommanya.

"Ne kemungkinan kami akan tinggal lagi di rumah lama kami" Mrs. Cho menunjuk rumah lama mereka yang ada di samping kiri rumah keluarga Kim.

"Ehm Kyuhyun… kenapa kau hanya diam saja~ ayo sapa Yesung" Ucap Mrs. Cho menoleh kebelakang.

Sosok pria tinggi itu bangkit dari duduknya, muncul dari balik punggung ibunya yang telah menyebunyikan tubuhnya tadi.

Deg

Mata Yesung membulat sepurna, dia Cho Kyuhyun~ Orang yang selalu ia sebut namanya jika ia sedang di ganggu oleh bocah-bocah tengil itu.

"Anyeong Yesung-ssi" sapanya dengan wajah datar dan kembali mendudukan dirinya di kursi.

Err apa ini? Bahkan sifatnya berbeda sekali dengan saat ia kecil dulu.

Yups tepat sekali, Mrs. Kim dan Mrs. Cho adalah teman akrab sejak lama, bahkan keduanya melakukan pernikahan di waktu yang bersamaan dan membangun rumah berdekatan pula, dan di saat mereka memiliki anak untuk yang pertama kalinya pun dalam waktu yang berdekataan juga, dan jadilah kedekatan yang terbangun di antara Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Yesung saat mereka kecil yang selalu bermain bersama~ sampai saat mereka lulus sekolah Junior high school mereka harus terpisah karna Ayah Cho Kyuhyun yang harus menjalankan bisnisnya di amerika, dengan memboyong keluarga kecilnya untuk tinggal di sana.

Semenjak itulah Yesung merasa kehilangan, orang yang selalu membelanya jika sedang di ganggu oleh anak nakal kini tak ada di dekatnya lagi, itu yang membuatnya selalu mengaku-ngaku jika Cho Kyuhyun akan datang dan membalas perlakuan sifat usil temannya yang selalu mengganggunya, walaupun sering di katai gila karna mengaku-ngaku orang yang tak ada sebagai tameng untuk pembelaannya, Yesung tak peduli~ ia terus menggumamkan nama Cho Kyuhyun, karna orang itu benar-benar ada dan tentu saja ia tak gila seperti yang orang-orang katakan kepadanya, ia selalu berharap agar moment ini segera datang, kedatangan Cho Kyuhyun sangat ia nantikan karna dengan ini ia bisa membuktikan kepada teman-temannya jika Cho Kyuhyun itu memang benar adanya.

.

.

~Next Day~

Dengan riang namja mungil berparas manis itu berjalan sedikit meloncat-loncat, terus menyunggingkan senyumnya membuat mata sabitnya semakin menghilang di saat ia tertawa, mengeratkan kedua tangan mungilnya di tali tas punggung yang tersampir di pundaknya.

"Ehm… Kyu~ aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan satu sekolah denganku" celotehnya riang.

Kyuhyun hanya menunjukan wajah datarnya, berjalan dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan si manis yang terus berceloteh ria di sampingnya, ternyata Yesung masih sama seperti dulu, Cerewet.

Tak di ambil hati, Yesung terus saja berceloteh walaupun dengan jelas-jelas Kyuhyun tak memperdulikannya, ia terus saja bertanya seperti "Kyu bagaimana rasanya saat kau di amerika?" Atau hal tak penting seperti "Kyu apakah toilet umum di Amerika itu sama seperti di Korea harus bayar?" Itupun ia tanyakan.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tak menjawab, di sana di hadapannya sekolah yang ia tuju telah terlihat, hanya perlu menyebrang jalan dan iapun akan sampai.

Kaki jenjang itu ia pacu sedikit kencang agar segera sampai di tempat yang ia tuju.

Sementara si manis?Ia masih asik mengoceh sendiri,menanyakan hal yang tak penting kepada Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas akan Kyuhyun abaikan.

"Kyu kalau…" Yesung menghentikan ucapannya saat tau Kyuhyun telah sedikit jauh di depannya, dengan tergesa ia langkahkan kakinya untuk menyusulnya.

"Kyu… tunggu… Kyuhyun…"

Tiinn…

Argh sial, ia tak memperhatikan lampu yang tadi hijau kini berubah merah, dengan terburu ia mundurkan lagi langkahnya, menunggu di pinggir jalan dengan Kyuhyun yang telah sampai di sebrang jalan dan mulai memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

.

.

Dengan tenang Yesung duduk di bangku kelasnya, bel masuk sekolah memang sudah berbunyi tadi.

Krekk…

Pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan guru bhs. Inggris yang masuk ke kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid~ sebelum pelajaran di mulai ibu punya seseorang yang akan ibu perkenalkan" jelas wanita paruh baya itu.

"Kemarilah" Tangannya melambai kearah pintu, dan masuklah seorang pria tinggi, Yesung sedikit kaget melihatnya, Ia Cho Kyuhyun? Satu kelas dengannya? Sungguh tak ia duga.

"Ia adalah murid pindahan dari Amerika, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"Lanjut guru tadi.

"Anyeong Marcus Cho imnida" Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk.

Uhuk…

Yesung tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri, apa tadi yang ia dengar? Marcus? Kyuhyun menggunakan nama Marcus? Kenapa harus Marcus? Kenapa tidak Kyuhyun saja?

Semua hal itu terus berputar di otaknya.

"Silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku kosong di paling belakang.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu.

Jam pelajaran pertama pun telah selesai~ dengan sang guru yang mulai membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja guru.

"Ehm… murid-murid~ bukankah minggu lalu ada tugas dari ibu? Sekarang kumpulkan tugas kalian" Perintahnya membuat para siswa mendesah kecewa, mereka fikir gurunya akan lupa tapi ternyata tidak.

Semua murid terlihat sibuk mengumpulkan buku catatannya kedepan, kecuali namja manis yang malah bengong menatapi Kyuhyun sedari tadi, ia hanya bingung saja kenapa Kyuhyun malah menggunakan nama Marcus Cho ketimbang nama aslinya Kyuhyun Cho?

"Ehem Kim Yesung…"

Ia tersentak kaget "N..Ne saem?"

"Kau tidak mengerjakan tugas? Mana buku catatanmu?"

"Ah anieo saem…aku mengerjakannya" dengan cepat Yesung mengambil buku catatannya yang ada dalam tasnya lalu menyerahkannya kedepan.

"Tunggu" Suara saemnya menghentikan langkahnya yang ingin kembali duduk di bangkunya, Ia menolehkan kembali wajahnya kebelakang "Ne saem?"

"Karna kau yang mengumpulkannya terakhir, tolong bantu ibu membawa semua buku ini ke ruangan ibu"

Glup

Dengan susah Yesung menelan salivanya, tidak salah? Buku sebanyak ini harus ia yang bawa?

Tanpa babibu lagi sang saem telah pergi terlebih dahulu dan ia pun tak bisa perotes sama sekali.

Baiklah mungkin sudah nasibnya harus membawa buku sebanyak ini seorang diri.

Dengan susah payah Yesung berusaha membawa tumpukan buku yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu, hanya mengandalkan sedikit celah dari tumpukan buku itu untuk mengintip jalan langkahnya agar tak menabrak orang.

Brukk

Tapi sepertinya tetap saja, karna akhirnya ia tetap saja menabrak seseorang.

"Aww…" erang orang itu memegangi bokongnya "jika jalan itu pake mata" bentak orang itu, ck, ternyata dia~ si bocah tengil yang selalu menganggunya.

"Maaf aku tak melihat karna terhalangi buku ini" Ucapnya cuek, dengan sibuk ia bereskan kembali buku yang sempat berhamburan kemana-mana itu.

"Ck, dasar payah… membawa buku saja tak becus" Orang itu dengan sengaja menginjak buku terakhir yang ingin Yesung ambil.

"Lepaskan… aku sedang tak ingin ribut denganmu" Yesung berusaha menarik buku itu tapi orang itu malah semakin kencang menginjaknya.

"Lepaskan~ jika tidak, aku akan melaporkanmu kepada Cho Kyuhyun dan…"

"Ia akan membalasku? Itukan yang ingin kau ucapkan?" Potong pria itu cepat, ia tersenyum mengejek "Cih selalu saja Cho Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun… kau tau Yesung kupingku bahkan berdengung saat mendengar nama Kyuhyun selalu terlontar dari mulutmu itu, akan sampai kapan kau berhayal terus?"

Di arah lain~ sesosok pria jangkung berkulit pucat itu tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jarak yang sedikit jauh.

"Lepaskan buku ini…" Yesung kembali menarik buku itu.

"Dengarkan kata-kataku tadi Kim Yesung~" Pria itu semakin mengeratkan pijakannya kepada buku itu.

"Apa maumu? Kyuhyun? Dia benar-benar ada" Yesung menyebarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya sampai onix gelapnya menangkap sosok pria jangkung yang tengah menatap kearahnya.

"Eh… Cho Kyuhyun~ itu dia Kyuhyun" Pekiknya menunjuk kearah pria jangkung itu berada.

"Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun…kemari…" pekiknya heboh, melambaikan kedua tangannya.

Pria jangkung yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu membuang mukanya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu.

Yesung sedikit tak percaya? Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun yang dulu ia kenal? Kenapa berubah sangat drastis seperti ini?

"Buahaha…" pria yang tadi menganggunya tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya memegangi perutnya "Setelah menghayal kini kau juga suka mengakui orang lain Kim Yesung? Hey jangan bodoh~ nama dia adalah Marcus bukan Kyuhyun, kau fikir aku tuli saat ia memperkenalkan diri tadi?"

Yesung kembali mendengus kesal, dengan kasar ia menarik buku itu, menumpuknya lalu bergegas membawanya ke ruangan guru tadi.

.

.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, dan bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi dengan nyaring menandakan jika acara mengajar di sekolah ini telah berakhir, para siswa berhamburan dari dalam kelasnya, begitupula dengan si manis yang kini dengan sibuknya melongokan kepalanya, mencari seseorang.

Pokonya ia tak mau tau, ia harus bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun dan mempertanyakan semua ini, kenapa ia memakai nama Marcus dan kenapa ia bersikap dingin padanya, Ia harus mempertanyakan ini semua, Harus.

"Err… Cho Kyuhyun… Cho Kyuhyun…" pekiknya saat melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan lumayan jauh di depannya.

Ia sedikit berlari kecil untuk menyusul dan tak berhenti berteriak "Cho Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun Cho…" Teriaknya lagi, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menoleh ke arahnya, dia terus berjalan kedepan dengan santainya.

"Cho…"

"Kyuhyun lagi?" Ucap Bocah tengil itu lagi, bahkan ia kini telah menghadang jalannya, sial membuatnya harus kehilangan jejak Kyuhyun saja.

"Kau tidak bosan menghayal Yesung-ssi? Kau tak takut gila?" Seringai menyebalkan muncul di bibirnya.

"Apanya yang menghayal? Kyuhyun itu benar-benar ada" bela Yesung tak mau kalah.

"Jinjja? Maka buktikanlah padaku, buktikan jika Cho Kyuhyun itu ada~ maka aku tak akan lagi mengataimu tukang hayal atau gila… tapi jika kau tak membuktikannya sudah di pastikan jika kau akan pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan babak belur~ eottae?"

"Baik aku setuju~ tunggu di sini, aku akan membawa orang yang bernama Kyuhyun itu ke sini" Yesung kembali melangkahkan kakinya, mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun di mana.

Kemana dia? Kenapa cepat sekali menghilangnya.

Apakah dia ke sini? Tidak ada.

Atau ke sebelah sini? Tidak ada juga.

Ah itu dia… akhirnya setelah lama ia mencari, akhirnya menemukan obyek yang sedari tadi ia cari, menyenderkan punggungnya di sebuah mesin minuman dengan kaleng soda yang ada di genggamannya.

Yesung dengan cepat menghampiri orang itu "Kyu~ aku mencarimu sedari tadi, ayo ikut aku" Yesung menarik tangan besar itu agar Kyuhyun mau ikut dengannya.

"Ada apa Yesung? Aku capek" tolak Kyuhyun kembali meminum soda yang ada di tangannya.

"Ku mohon Kyu ikut denganku sebentar saja~" Yesung kembali menarik tangan besar itu.

"Tapi aku capek Yesung" Tolak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tapi Kyu…"

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau" bentak Kyuhyun.

Yesung sedikit tercengang, ia baru kali ini di bentak oleh Kyuhyun, Oh God.

Mati sudah jika ia tak membawa Kyuhyun kepada bocah tengil itu, sudah bisa di pastikan jika ia akan babak belur jika bertemu lagi dengan orang itu.

Eottae? Apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Setelah berfikir sebentar akhirnya ia menemukan ide, mungkin ia akan membawa bocah tengil itu ke hadapan Kyuhyun saja jika memang Kyuhyun tak mau ikut dengannya, ya itu pilihan terakhirnya.

Dengan tergesa ia langkahkan lagi kakinya menuju tempat tadi, di sana bocah tengil menyebalkan itu ternyata masih menunggunya.

"Mana orang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu?" Tanyanya langsung.

"Itu ada di sana… ayo ikut aku~"

"Ck, tidak mau~ aku kan menyuruhmu untuk membawanya ke sini bukan aku yang kesana"

"Tapi ia tak mau ikut denganku kesini"

"Banyak alasan~ bilang saja jika kau berbohong dan hanya berhayal…" orang itu mencengram kerah seragam Yesung dengan kuat.

"Kau berani membohongiku~ rasakan ini…"

Yesung memejamkan matanya melihat kepalan tangan yang telah di pastikan akan segera mendarat di wajah mulusnya, ia sudah pasrah.

"Lepaskan dia…"

Suara itu, Kyuhyun~

Yesung sedikit menengokan kepalanya kebelakang, ia dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan gagahnya berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Ck, Kau siapa berani-beraninya memerintahku" Orang itu tersenyum menantang.

"Aku… Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Buahaha… kau fikir aku bodoh? Namamu Marcus, aku tak tuli tadi"

"Ya.. ya.. Marcus itu memang nama Amerikaku, sedangkan nama Koreaku adalah Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun…"

Bugh…

Kyuhyun medaratkan pukulan mautnya kepada orang itu, membuatnya terpental sedikit jauh.

"Ikut aku~" Kyuhyun meraih lengan mungil itu, menuntunnya agar mengikuti langkahnya.

Sampai langkah keduanya terhenti di sebuah padang rumput luas yang di tanami bunga-bunga indah sebagai pelengkapnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyebut namaku? Kau tau itu malah membuatmu masuk ke dalam masalah" Kata Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

Yesung tertunduk gugup, dengan tangan tak henti-hentinya memilin ujung baju seragamnya "Ehm…itu~ aku… a… aku…"

"Kau menyukaiku?" Potong Kyuhyun.

Yesung membelalakan matanya "Mwo?" Kagetnya.

"Mrs. Kim…"

"Eomma ku yang bilang aku menyukaimu?"

"Anieo… eomma mu hanya bilang jika saat aku pergi, kau tak terlihat punya teman ataupun orang dekat lainnya, bahkan kau selalu menyebut namaku kepada teman-teman mu, kau hanya menungguku~ benarkan begitu?"

"Itu karna aku…"

"Nado Saranghaeyo Kim Yesung…"

"Mwo…" kali ini Yesung benar-benar kaget mendengarnya, apakah tadi ia mendengar Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta padanya? Apa ia salah dengar?

"Tak mungkin…kau tak terlihat seperti mencintaiku, jadi itu tak benar kan?"

"Itu memang benar~kau tau saat di amerika aku telah menanti moment ini, moment di saat aku dapat kembali ke korea dan bertemu dengan mu lagi" Kyuhyun tersenyum~menatap matahari sore yang mulai terbenam di hadapannya.

"Tapi kenapa kau bersikap dingin padaku?Bahkan kau seperti tak menganggapku ada" Yesung menekuk wajahnya sebal.

"Itu karna aku hanya ingin mengetes mu saja~setelah aku meninggalkanmu dalam waktu lama apakah seorang Kim Yesung akan masih mencintaiku?Maka dari itu aku mendiamkan mu dalam beberapa waktu"

"Jadi kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"Tanya Yesung memastikan.

"He'eum" Kyuhyun mengangguk untuk mengiyakan "kenapa? Kau masih ragu?"

"Heum… sedikit" jawab Yesung menggembungkan pipinya.

"Baiklah aku akan membuktikannya, jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu juga" Kyuhyun berbalik mengadap Yesung, tersenyum lembut kepadanya, membuat si manis gugup seketika.

"Ca… caranya?"

Chu~

Kyuhyun menangkup pipi chubby itu dengan kedua tangannya, mendekatkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir tipis sewarna cherry itu, melumatnya dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang, menghisapnya membuat Yesung harus memejamkan matanya lebih rapat menerima sensasi dari permainan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Eungh~ Kyu…" Yesung meremas seragam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun melepaskan pagutannya, ia mengerti jika Yesung membutuhkan oksigen sekarang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat namja manis yang tengah terengah di hadapannya, mengusap saliva yang berceceran di sekitar bibirnya dengan tangan mungilnya, dan jangan lupakan kedua pipi chubby yang telah memerah sempurna itu, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Jadi kau masih tak percaya? Jika iya aku akan membuktikannya kembali dengan cara yang lebih…"

"Ah anieo… anieo… aku percaya" potong Yesung cepat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia acak surai halus itu dengan gemas, Yesung sungguh sangat menggemaskan.

"Sudah malam~ kajja kita pulang" Kyuhyun merangkul pundak itu.

"Malam ini kau menginap di rumahku ne?"

"Eh tapi…"

"Eommaku sedang reunian dengan teman lamanya~ sepertinya ia akan menginap di rumah temannya dan Appaku juga sudah mulai sibuk lagi dengan bisnisnya, aku sendirian di rumah Sungie~ aku takut…" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Yesung, berpura-pura ketakutan untuk meyakinkan lagi kekasih manisnya itu.

"Jangan memamerkan kemesraan di tempat umum Kyunie~" Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia dekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Yesung yang tengah cemberut itu "Wae?" Godanya.

"Yak Kyunnie~ " Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, menghentakan kedua kakinya merajuk.

Err baiklah sepertinya si manis benar-benar marah sekarang, dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun melepas pelukan -dari samping- itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau tidak?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan eommaku?" Dan mood Yesungpun kembali membaik, tak salah jika orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai pemilik mood swing, yang dalam waktu yang cepat akan berubah.

"Aku sudah meminta ijin dan eomma mu sudah mengijinkan~ ah aku juga punya CD film terbaru yang aku beli dari amerika, kau mau menontonnya?"

"Jinjja?" Seketika mata sabit itu berbinar~ siapa yang tak tau jika ia adalah maniak dalam hal menonton film, bahkan sudah ribuan CD film yang ia punya di kamarnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum gemas melihat Yesung yang sedang membaringkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang miliknya, terkadang tertawa dan sedetik kemudian menangis sesegukan, kkk~ lucu sekali, apakah sebegitu mendalami alur cerita filmnya sampai membuatnya menjadi seperti ini?

Kyuhyun? Ya… jangan di tanya~ daripada menonton film yang sedang di putar di hadapannya, mending ia 'menonton'wajah manis menggemaskan itu, itu lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada filmnya.

"Filmnya sudah habis~ kajja tidur"Kyuhyun meraih remote itu, mematikan TV dan DVD nya tanpa merubah posisinya yang sedang berebah di atas karpet tebal mahal di ruang tamu rumahnya, dengan Yesung yang berbaring di dadanya sama seperti tadi pastinya.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya, itu yang membuat Yesung tambah gugup, bagaimanapun juga ia baru bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun sekarang setelah sekian lama berpisah, dan dirinya juga hanya berdua di rumah ini dan jangan lupakan posisi mereka yang kelewat romantic itu, dan terlebih lagi Kyuhyun juga telah mematikan lampu yang menggantung dengan indahnya di tengah ruangan itu, membuat seisi ruangan itu temaram hanya di sinari oleh sinar bulan yang tembus melalui jendela dengan gorden transparant, jadi bagaimana tidak jika ia begitu gugup sekarang, bahkan ia rasa jantungnya kian lama kian bertalu lebih kencang di dalam sana.

Ia sedikit lirikan mata sabit itu ke bagian samping kiri, ternyata Kyuhyun telah memejamkan matanya, apakah ia sudah tidur sekarang? Tapi tetap saja ia merasa sangat gugup saat ini, mungkin bermain ponsel, mengecek akun SNC nya bisa membuatnya sedikit nyaman, fikirnya.

Tangan mungil itu terulur merogoh saku celananya, mengambil benda kotak persegi berwarna silver dari dalamnya, mengetikan beberapa digit angka untuk membuka pin handphonenya.

Sepi~

Itulah yang ia liat dari Time Line akun Instagramnya, sekarang sudah sangat larut malam jadi siapa orang yang sudi keluyuran di TL malam-malam seperti ini, ya kecuali dirinya.

Grepp~

Yesung yang sedang asik memeriksa akun SNC nya tersentak kaget, tiba-tiba ada tangan besar yang melayang ke arah ponselnya, dan menutupi semua layarnya.

Kyuhyun~ dialah pemilik tangan itu "Aku kan sudah bilang agar kau tidur, segeralah tidur" gumamnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Seketika rasa gugup itu kembali menghinggapi dirinya, dengan gerakan pelan ia masukan kembali handphonenya kedalam saku celana miliknya.

Tangan besar Kyuhyun beralih mengusap surai hitam Yesung dengan lembut "Tidurlah ini sudah larut malam" Gumamnya lagi.

Yesung menunduk paham, ia benamkan kembali wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun, menyamankan posisinya, walaupun di awal Yesung sempat merasa gugup tapi kelamaan usapan tangan Kyuhyun di kepalanya membuatnya mulai nyaman, dengan mata sabitnya yang mulai tertutup, dan di detik berikutnya mulailah terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir tipis itu, sepertinya ia telah tertidur sekarang.

"Saranghaeyo Kim Yesung~ tetaplah seperti ini~ Tetap mencintaiku~ karna akupun juga akan terus tetap mencintaimu~"

.

.

.

.

 **~END~**

 **Buahaha *ketawa evil* *plakk**

 **Maafkan aku atas ff gaje ini yg murni terinspirasi dari mimpi saya xD jd saya pernah 3x mimpiin Kyuhyun, Yesung, Donghae *gk ada yg nanya* jd dr pd cerita dalam mimpi itu terbuang sia2 mending saya bikin jd ff gaje ini aja xD buahaha…**

 **dan berhubung sekarang ini KyuSung Day Anniversary maka saya mempublish ff gaje ini xD kkk~**

 **Maafkan Kyu yah klw di awal2 dia nyebelin :'V mungkin dia khilaf *plakk**

 **Kkk~ Mianhae jika masih terdapat banyak kekurangan di dalam ff ini *bow***

 **Saya tau jika ff ini alurnya kecepatan karna ini kan emg ff OS, jd jangan pd protes yah~ *di lindes buldozer* xD**

 **Dan sekarang berikan tanggapan kalian ttg ff ini ne^^ jika mau kritik atau kasih saran silahkan saja asal dengan bahasa yg sopan dan enak di hati yah~^^**

 **I wait for your review readerdeul chagiya~^^ tangan saya pegel loh ngetik ff ini jd mohon kerja sama nya yah~ jangan jadi silent reader~ tolong hargai karya seseorang~ review dan memberikan tanggapan hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit qo~ gak kayak tulis ff ini yang membutuhkan waktu berjam2, Semoga kalian mengerti T.T**

 **jujur kemaren saya kecewa bgt sama review di chp terakhir Loving Mart, qo pd jd Siders sih -_- argh menyebalkan~**

 **Semoga gk ada lg yg jd siders yah~**

 **Thanks Before for your review~^^**

 **Oh ya~ harapanku di hari Anniv KyuSung 13-04-2016 ini, semoga KyuSung tambah jaya xD KyuSung shipper semakin banyak xD moment sweet KyuSung yang baru juga tambah banyak xD**

 **And lastly~**

 **Longlast Mommy Kura & Daddy Evil~^^ We Love You~^^ wkwk**


End file.
